The Cross Of Two Lives
by EllenR5wift
Summary: Summary : He's in a famous band with his own show. She's trying to make it in the music business.. When he hears her voice will it be a start of a journey? When they finally separate their differences and come together will their past come back to ruin it all? OC & AU ! AUSLLY! :D Follow me on Twitter and Instagram! Twitter - @ellenx123 IG - @Acaswift
1. Chapter 1

**Summary : He's in a famous band with his own show. She's trying to make it in the music business.. When he hears her voice will it be a start of a journey? Slight OC & AU**

* * *

_**CHAPTER ONE: THE SHOW AND FATE**_

**Disclaimer Person Of the Chapter Is... Ross Lynch! (Guy who plays Austin in case you didn't know) **

**Ross: Ellen Doesn't own Austin and Ally, cause if she did Auslly would have already happened and she wouldn't have to go to this dumb website and read. I mean who spends their free time reading? **

**Me: Shut Up Ross... Now go back to your closet and go make out with Laura.**

**Ross: Uhh Can't you see? That's what I'm trying to do. Has it happened? No..**

**Me: Wimp**

**Ross: I know...**

**Me: Haha... Then I guess I guess you need help from... THE LOVE WISPERER**

**Ross: -.-**

**_On with the story..._**

**ALLY'S POV**

The day after I turned 18 I got a cab and went to LA to live my dream and hopefully show the world what I got. Luckilly my friend Trish lives in LA so I don't have to worry about a lot. What's even better is I managed toget tickets to Austin Moon's TV show. That's the first place I'm going once I get to LA.

Oh my! How rude of me to forget introductions! Hi, my name is Allyson Marie Dawson but please call me Ally. I am a musician/singer in the making. I know the music biz is a tough place but I really have a passion for what I do. I absolutely love Austin Moon and his band A5! They inspire me everyday! Oh I'm here Toodles!

**AUSTIN'S POV**

I gotta feeling.. That today is going to be special.. I guess it started with my hair being nice and not being completely messed up this morning and then finding out my parents made my favorite breakfast.. PANCAKES! Mmm..

"Bye mom! I'm heading to work!" I called behind me when I got to the door.

"Kay! Bye Hun! Love you!" Stormie said.

I got into my Lamborghini Reventon and drove to work. When I got there I was greeted by my screaming fans I was going to turn away until I saw a beautiful brunette. I could already tell she was different, she wasn't screaming to get my attention like the others. She's just standing there watching me and smiling. My eyes mether beautiful brown eyes, I smirked and winked at her. She just blushed and looked away. Aw, she's too cute! Then I saw her guitar. She's a musician! Bonus!

I was knocked out of my thoughts when I heard my friend Dez shout, "C'mon Austin! Hurry or you'll be late!" Then I went in and got ready for the show.

During my break I could feel eyes on me. I mean like yeah I always have eyes on me, Duh! I'm Austin Moon! But this presence was.. Man I don't even know how to describe it.. I looked around and saw the same brunette from before. I smiled at her, but she looked away again. Not even a single fangirl squeal.. Good cause I like a challenge. BEEP! Well back to work.

**ALLY'S POV**

Wow, I can't believe THE AUSTIN MOON decided to take the time to look at me... I'm really not that special.. Well the taping was awesome!

'Say you'll stay,ay. I just keep on wishing everday ' My phone rings.

"Hey Trish! Are you going to pick me up?" I ask.

"About that... Weeeell I kinda left half and hour after you told me to and I'm stuck in traffic." She explained, "I should be there in 20 minutes.

"Trish!" I sighed. "Fine, see you soon."

Well since there's nothing to do, might as well play some guitar.

"R5

Fog lights out of sight

High tops lace it up converse chucks tight

Spikes up

Gloves cut strapped up

Sharp stuff don't touch so hot we're burning up

Spotlight

This is our time

Gonna shine so bright I'm gonna live my life

So tough

This rocks so rough can't be crushed cuz I stay focused

Ready ready or not (3x)

Ready set rock

Show em what we got

Taking it all the way to the top

Ready set rock

Just can't stop

Going into earthquake after shock

Ready set rock

Don't stop till you rock the spotlight up

The sky high can you take the limelight?

Strobe lights slow-mo vibe in overdrive

Sure the crowd tide scream-o ride on amplify

Tongue tied when you look in my eyes

Don't blink if you think that I might bite bite

So sweet metal beat the speaker cries

Rock won't get caught cuz we never hide

Ready ready or not (3x)

Ready set rock

Show em what we got

Taking it all the way to the top

Ready set rock

Just can't stop

Going into earthquake after shock

Ready set rock!" I smile as I finish the song.

Then I start playing Say You'll Stay.

"It's summertime, and you are all that's on my  
mind, Everyday.  
It seems like we, Could stay up and talk through the  
night.  
Oh what do you say?

Say you'll stay hey-ey  
Heyy Sta-ay  
I just keep on wishing everyday. hey-ey  
Hey Sta-ay

No More running around, running around  
No more running around, no no no, no more running  
around, no no no  
Running around,  
When I'm Around,  
Just say you'll stay.

Ramona's hair, Ramona's Hair  
She looks so cute in the clothes she wears.  
Yep, So Cute Man  
Her lips so sweet  
And when I walk her to the door, I'm thinking,  
Gee, Just give me one more kiss I'm begging please.

Say you'll stay hey-ey  
Heyy Sta-ay  
I just keep on wishing everyday. hey-ey  
Hey Sta-ay

No More running around, running around  
No more running around, no no no, no more running  
around, no no no  
Running around,  
When I'm Around,  
Just say you'll stay.

And who-oo  
knows, when we are together,  
We never wanna go, oh-oh.  
And you're not  
For Any kind of weather.  
I just need to know, to know,  
That You,  
You'll be, there,  
Everytime I need you.

Say you'll stay hey-ey  
Hey Sta-ay  
I just keep on wishing everyday. hey-ey  
Hey Sta-ay

No More running around

Say you'll stay hey-ey  
Hey Sta-ay  
I just keep on wishing everyday. hey-ey  
Hey , Sta-ay

No More running around, running around  
No more running around, no no no, no more running  
around, no no no  
Running around,  
When I'm Around,  
Just say you'll stay." I finish the song.

HONK! Oh Trish is here! I get into her Honda Civic and we drive off to her house.

**AUSTIN'S POV**

As I was walking out of work I heard a beautiful voice. I swear it was the voice of an angel! I looked around and saw the brunette again! Man this must be fate! I hid behind a bush to hear her better! Hey! She's playing A5 songs,Ready Set Rock and Say You'll Stay! Oh she's leaving now.. WAIT SHE'S LEAVING! I quickly got into my Lamborghini Reventon and drove after the car.

**A/N Heyy! So I'm new to being a writer on FF so be nice! But constructive critisism is welcomed! Follow me on twitter! ellenx123 I Fangirl over R5, A&A and stuff on there... You have been warned :3 REWIEW! FOLLOW! FAVORITE! Am I missing anything? **

**Toodles!  
-EllenR5**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : Girls & Stalking**

**A/N**

**Hello Fellow A&A fans and R5 Fans :) ! I forgot to say in my last chapter that I don't own "Ready Set Rock" and "Say You'll Stay" Both Belong to the amazing R5 ! (Ross' Band!) If you don't know who they are check them out! They're AWESOME! **

**Declaimer Person Of The Day is... Laura Morano! (Ally Dawson) **

**Laura: Hey Guys! Ellen doesn't own A&A and the songs in this story! **

**Me : :) Mhm Thanks Laura! So how's you and Ross? **

**Laura : What are you talking about? **

**Me : Really? Don't even try with me...**

**Laura : Sigh.. Well I really don't know myself... Oh Got to go bye *Walks away really fast***

**Me : Aw man!**

**Now On With The Story!**

* * *

**AUSTIN'S POV**

If you ever said "Austin Moon's stalking someone!" People would laugh and say, "Austin doesn't stalk people! People stalk Austin!"

But here we are, I ,the Austin Moon in the middle of traffic trying to catch up to the girl... That I don't even know... That might freak out... That could hurt me... Man why am I even bothering? FOCUS! AUSTIN FOCUS! I'm talking to myself now? Ohh no...

**ALLY'S POV**

"Hey Trish!" I gave her a hug.

"Ally! I've missed you so much! Life's just not the same without you being a dork, awkward, goodie-two-shoes, music freak..." She started.

"I get it Trish! I'm not perfect like you!" I said while laughing.

"Of course your not as perfect as The Trish De La Rosa" Trish said while striking a pose.

"I think The Trish De La Rosa needs to keep her eyes on the road" I rolled my eyes.

After 30 more minutes in the car...

"We're here!" Trish said as she parked in front of a average looking house.

"Well I'm going to bake some cookies. I'm too tired to unpack," I said.

"Okay, I got to head to work, I'm trying really hard to keep this job" Trish said.

I was surprised. "Trish De La Rosa? Keeping a job? When is the world going to end?" I eyed her.

"The world's not going to end, but this job pays me a lot so if I keep it I get more money and then... Shopping! And uh of course college payments, ha ha..." Trish said.

I shook my head, "That explains a lot. Hey can my cousin Christina come over?"

"Sure! Well I got to go! Bye!" she called as she walked outside.

"Okay! Bye!" I yelled.

I sent a text to Christina.

_Hey Chris! I'm finally in LA! :D Come over to Trish's house? Address is: 1488 Melody Court _

(Made that up so.. Sorry if it's a real address)

Bing! Oh Text Message!

_Kay! It's actually really close to my place! Only 10 minutes! See ya soon!_

**AUSTIN'S POV**

Dumb Traffic! I lost them! Ugh! Just then I see the same car come from a house... Wait it's that same car, A blue Honda Civic! Yes! Oh no! Is that paparazzi? Ohh Shit... I drove away and lost them.. Whew! Now to the house!

**ALLY'S POV**

Ding Dong! I open the door and see Christina.

"Hey Chris!" I said.

"Hellos my cousin! Welcome to LA!"

"Thanks! Go upstairs, my room's the one with a baby blue colored wall with music notes everywhere. I'm baking some cookies!"

Ding Dong! Who's that? I didnt invite anyone else over...

* * *

**A/N Review? Favorite? Follow? :D Any tips?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : Meeting & Cookies**

**A/N Hello ! :) Hope you like this chap! :) I am so sorry! I swear I had this done on Tuesday (on my iPod) but I couldn't go on a computer! **

**GUESS WHO'S BIRTHDAY IT IS TODAY? DID YOU GUESS IT? TELL YOU AT THE END OF THE CHAP :) BECAUSE OF IT I'M SO HAPPY! :DDDDDDDD**

**Disclaimer Person of the day is... Raini! (Trish)**

**Raini : Ellen Doesn't own Austin and Ally!**

**Me : You got that right! So Raini, what was it like when Ross sang "Let me be your hero" to you? I seriously think that boy is crazy.. I think the bleach got to his brain.**

**Raini : Yeah! It was really wierd.. I mean he obviously likes Laura.. He's such a dofus (did I spell that right? O.o) But I got a plan *Grins like a evil person* **

**Me : Operation Raura Is now in session**

**On with the story :)**

* * *

**ALLY'S POV**

I opened the door to see a blonde guy with sunglasses on. I have no idea why he's here.

"Um, Can I help you?" I asked.

"Hi! My name's Anthony ShoR (OHHH YOU THOUGHT! Know where it's from? I'll tell you in the A/N bellow) can I come in real quick?" He asked.

"Why?" I ask suspiciously, I mean you never know this guy could be a serial killer.

"Please! I'm begging you. Just for a little bit!" I cried.

"Fine," she said, still unsure.

"Thank you!" he smiled gratefully as he walk in.

I closed the door. As soon as it closed I felt him wrap his arm around me.

"Sup Babe" he said.

"Uhh" I trailed off, think of all the horrible things he could do to me.

"Oh that's right, I forgot to take these off," he said while taking off his sunglasses.

And you will never guess who was under those sunglasses... Nevermind you probably can... It was _Austin Moon. THE AUSTIN MOON!_ (Haha! YOU THOUGHT AGAIN! Man I am being really mean to you guys today.. Sorry!)

"Austin? What are you doing here?" I asked, surprised. I mean I'm just plain ole Ally Dawson.

"Just wanted to hook up with my favorite fan, which by the way, is you" he said winking.

I've heard about Austin and these kinds of things before. All he does is take and take from a poor girl and then dump her. He is attractive I admit that, but I'm not going to let him do that to me. I've felt heartbreak before, I caught my ex-boyfriend Dallas cheating on me, it's painful.

"Thanks" I mumble.

**DING! **

"Oh the cookies are ready!" I quickly said and speed-walked to the kitchen.

**AUSTIN'S POV**

Man! This girl is harder to get than I thought! Even my super amazingly hotness charm didn't work on her. I wonder why...

Then I heard Her say,"Chirs! Cookies are ready!"

Chris?! Does that mean she's already taken? Wait why do I care? I can just get another girl! But she's not like other girls! She's beautiful where other girls are just hot. She really cares where other girls are greedy and use you for your fame and fortune. But! NO BUTS! I shake my head. Man I'm going crazy.

"Hey Austin, you want some?" she asked.

"Nah, I'm good," I said. But then I smelled it. It smelled so good! "On second thought, I am kinda hungry."

Ally chuckled, "Well they'll be ready soon. They just need to cool a bit."

Man her laugh was adorable! And she's so down to earth, unlike other girls.

"Thanks!" I smiled, a genuine smile, not what I do in front of a camera, but a real genuine smile.

Ally noticed this and she smiled even bigger. She's so cute.

Then I see a girl walk down the stairs.

* * *

**A/N UH OH! Cliff Hanger! Will Austin fall for Christina?! Or will he stick with Ally? And it seems like Austin got a bit jelly over Ally's "Boyfriend" ! Find Out what Happens in the next Chapter! Okay Anthony is Riker's (Ross' older brother) middle name and ShoR is Ross' middle name :) I really couldn't think of anything else... IT'S RYDEL'S BIRTHDAY TODAY! (Ross' Sister) She's turning 19! :) PLEASE WISH HER A HAPPY BIRTHDAY BEACAUSE SHE DESERVES IT! SHE'S AMAZING! 3 Lol**

**I will post another chapter today because I'm in a good mood :D you can thank Rydel! XD **

**Oh! I have decided that I'll post a chapter about once a week, usually on weekends. But you have to consider that it is Summer so I'll have more time to write right now... Later? I really don't know... But I'll try to keep updating every week. I swear my Author notes are getting longer than my story! . I'll try to make my next one longer... But this time I couldn't resist the cliff hanger! Anyways... KEEP READING! REVIEW! FAVORITE! FOLLOW! Advice? :)**

**Follow me! Ellenx123 & EllenR5Smiles Follow Rydel! RydelR5 **

**Toodles! 3**

**-EllenR5**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Cousins & Flirting

**A/N Hello readers! :) How you doing today? :) Here is my promised chapter! Dedicated to the One and Only RYDEL LYNCH! It's her birthday :) **

**Disclaimer Person Of the Day is... RYDEL LYNCH :D Ft. ROSS LYNCH**

**Rydel: Ellen doesn't own Austin & Ally**

**Me: Thanks Rydel! **

**Rydel: No thank YOU. You're so nice and sweet.**

**Me: Thank you Rydel! You have no idea what that means to me! Why can't Ross be like you? **

**Ross: Why would I want to be like her? **

**Me: Cause she's nicer than you :P **

**Ross: I'm Nice! **

**Me: To yourself and maybe Laura!**

**Ross: Why are we bring Laura into this conversation.**

**Rydel: Why? Don't want to talk about your own girlfriend? **

**Ross: She's not my girlfriend!**

**Me and Rydel: *Looks at each other* DENIAL!**

**Ross: *Leaves***

**Me: Rydel, how would you like to join 'Operation Raura' With me and Raini? **

**Rydel: Would I like to? I'd love to! **

**Me: *Rubs hands together and start laughing like an evil madman* **

**Now On With The Story!**

* * *

**AUSTIN'S POV**

I saw a girl walk down the stairs. She was actually kinda pretty.. I started hitting on her immediately.

"Heeyy.." I said in a flirting tone.

She look at Ally like "WTF is his problem?!"

Ally looked back at her. "So Chris, this is Austin. Austin Moon."

Chris looked at her, "You mean that blonde whore? The one who's on every magazine because of him breaking another poor girl's heart? What's he doing here? I know you're a fan of him, or should I say his music but that doesn't mean you should let him get to you! Did you not just break up with that ass Dallas?!" She was furious.

Note To Self: Never Make Girl's Angry. Wait I Already Did... I'M DOOMED.

Ally just started laughing. She keep laughing... And laughing... Soon she was on the floor clutching her stomach. Chris and me just stared at her.

She still had tears in her eyes when she said, "Ohh! Christina you are so funny! Me and him?" She pointed at me, "Never in a million years!"

I suddenly felt a pang of hurt, but I shook it off. What's up with me today?

Chris looked relieved, "Whew! Good! Now I don't have to go all out to stop you from dating him," She looked at me and said, "and when I go all out, I go ALL OUT."

I was scared. Like actually scared.

Ally laughed at my scared expression,  
"You haven't even met Trish yet.. If just Chris is scaring you, Chris And Trish will be hell."

Chris laughed too, "Seriously though," then her face turned dark, into a glare, "Hurt my cousin in any way and we'll get you back 100 times harder. You can count of it."

I nodded, "Yes ma'am!"

She nodded approvingly. Suddenly her phone rings. She looked at it.

"Oh, I got to go! Bye! You and up for a girls night at my place? I got video games and food covered. Trish brings magazines and makeup. You just show up," she says. While leaving she does the whole I'm watching you eyes, pointing thing. Whatever...

As soon as the door closed and we were alone, I started again. What? I'm still a teenage boy!

I pushed her against the wall and put our foreheads together, noses touching. I felt her shiver against my breath on her mouth. Ha! She's on my hook now.  
Just as I was about to kiss her the doorbell rings. I groan. I was so close!

**ALLY'S POV (I write in Austin's POV too much -.-) **

I was so lucky the doorbell rang! I blushed a dark shade of red. That was so embarrassing! Man Ally! I can't believe you let his charm get to you. STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!

I open the door to see...

**A/N Oooh! Another Cliffy! Review who you think it is! I will give a shoutout to every person who gets it right :D **

**Again, HAPPY BIRTHDAY RYDEL! :D 19! **

**Sorry I'm eating candy right now XD**

**Toodles! :)**  
**-EllenR5**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 : Exes & The Real Austin**

**A/N OMG! I Am so happy! Again! This is like the best week of my life! First Rydel's Birthday, Then Raini's new song and now? RATLIFF TWEETED ME! GAAAAAAAAHHH FANGIRL OVERLOAD..**  
**I'm just going to go Scream my head off now... Don't mind me...**

**Disclaimer Person of the Day is... RATLIFF! :D **

**Ratliff: Ellen Doesn't own A&A **

**Me: Thanks Ratliff! So how are you and Kelly doing?**

**Ratliff: We're doing great! I really love her...**

**Me: Awwww :') Can I plan your wedding?**

**Ratliff: Sure **

**Me: You are the best drummer in the world! Thanks Ratliff! **

***Insert Crazy Fangirl Scream But Even Crazier Than My Last One***

**Now on with the story :D**

* * *

**ALLY'S POV**

I open the door to see... DallASS (I saw some other writer's writing his name like that.. Sorry for copying but I really like that idea)

"D-Dallas? W-What are you D-doing here?" I stutterered, still blushing from the almost-kiss.

"Ally I'm so sorry. She wasn't worth it. I want you back. You're way cuter." he said.

He wanted me back just cause I was cuter? He obviously didn't think about that when they were sucking each others faces off! Who the hell does he think he is?!

"Uh, Let me think about it... NO!" I shouted, I was pissed, "Get out of my face!"

Suddenly he grabs my face and starts kissing me. I try to push him off but he was too strong.

Then suddenly I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me back. I looked behind, it was Austin. And he looked pissed.

**AUSTIN'S POV (I like writing in his)**

I just couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't watch that dumbass kiss Ally. Am I jealous? Whaaaaaat? You're crazy...

"Back off" I growled, glaring at Dallas.

"Make me. Who do you think you are?" He said with venom in his voice glaring right back.

"If you didnt hear her the first time, you deaf Beiber look alike, she said to get out of her face. Now leave before I have to rip your head off." I yelled, and slammed the door in his face. (I have nothing against JB but I do think Dallas/Noah has JB hair)

As soon as the door closed, Ally burst into tears. I laid her to the couch and put her head on my head.

"Shhh" I said in a soothing voice, calming her down, " It's okay, you're okay."

"Thanks Austin," she sniffed, "I like this Austin better."

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"The real you. Not the fake douche in front of the camera... But the real Austin who cares about people and their feelings," she said smiling.

That was when I realized...

**A/N Oooohhh! What's Austin Thinking About? Tune in next time to find out! Aww! Auslly Moment! **

**GAAAAH STILL CRAZY FROM RATLIFF TWEETING ME! oh R5 you have no idea what you do to me.. **

**And sorry this was a pretty short chapter :P but hey an update is an update right? :) **

**You guys rock! I love you guys! 3**

**8-10-12 11:54 AM ! :D**

**Sorry for posting late... I had this on my iPod but my parents wouldn't give it to me... And school has started so I won't have as much time.. I know, I know.. Excuses, Excuses... But I'll make it up to you! Promise! LOVE YOU GUYS ! :D**

**Toodles! 3 **  
**-EllenR5**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Kisses & Video Games**

**A/N Hellos! :D How you guys doing? :) I'm doing great! :P (still extremely happy from the tweet :D) Anyways If you hadn't read it yet... READ VOLCANO : A R5 STORY BY ForStarKidsOnly It A-May-Zing! :D And The Writer, Kara, Is really nice! **

**Disclaimer of the Chappy is ... CALUM WORTHY!**

**Calum: Ellen does not own A&A **

**Me: Thanks Calum! I saw you on Good Luck Charlie! **

**Calum: Yeah! It was pretty fun on that show! Everyone was so nice! But Personally I like A&A better...**

**Me: Haha, Of course you would! I do too! **

**Calum: Well I'm going to go text my dog now, see you Ellen!**

**Me: Haha! Bye Calum!**

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

**AUSTIN'S POV**

Ally was the first person to like me for me. Every other person liked me for my bad boy image, even my _parents_! I was always the tough guy, the one who shielded away from everyone. Nobody liked the goofy, carefree, childish Austin. And you may ask, what did I do next?

I did what I always did, smile and look at my phone and act like I was texting.

The reality? I started _bawling_. And Austin Moon never cries. Not even a _single_ tear. Oh what this girl can do to me...

"It's okay Austin. I'm here for you," she says.

After a while I cool down.

"You have no idea what that means to me... I was always the tough guy and nobody liked me for me. But you..." I trailed off.

Ally smiled and did nothing. She doesn't like the real me does she? She thinks I'm just a little sissy..

I sigh, "Well I guess I'll just leave now..." I say while getting up.

She pulled me down and did the one thing I didn't expect her to do..

**A/N OOOHH CLIFFHANGER! Just Kidding! I couldn't do that to you guys! Wait I already did... Never mind -.- Anyways... Here you go :D**

She kissed me. I pulled away immediately.

"Whaaa" I trailed off.

She looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I-I" She stuttered. Then she just ran upstairs.

I stood in shock. Then I heard a door slam. That brought me back to reality.

I ran after her. And knocked her door.

She sniffed and opened the door. "What do you want?!" she said with rage.

I looked at her. Then leaned down, but I stopped right in front of her lips.

"You don't have to do anything if you don't want to you know" I said softly, "I mean you just broke up with your ex right?"

"No! I-I want to, because I really really like you," she stuttered.

Then she kissed me. I put my hands around her waist and she put her arms around my neck. Unlike other girls' kisses, Ally's were soft and sweet, making me want more.

"Ally" I moaned. She pulled away though, a little bit too soon.

"Austin, what does this make us? I mean how will I know I can trust you and I won't be another one of your toys?" she asked.

I think for a little bit. "Hmm.. How about we go on a few dates. And after you can decide if I'm the one for you or not." I suggest.

"Perfect! You're the best Austin!" she says, kissing me on the cheek. I blush. Wait _blush_? Sigh.. Oh Ally...

She giggles, "You are extremely cute when you blush you know? Show's that even the Austin Moon has feelings."

I raise and eyebrow, "So you think I'm cute huh? Isn't that a bit of an understatement?"

She sighs, "Your cockiness just never goes away does it?"

"Nope!" I say gleefully.

"Haha. Whatever! So want to play some Super Smash?" she asked. **(I love this game! I know it's kinda old but it's super fun! If you didn't know, I'm kind of a tomboy so... Playing dress up with barbies is not my thing)**

"I love that game! Wait you're a girl... Aren't you suppose to play dress up and do makeovers or something?" I ask.

She rolls her eyes and says, "Not every girl is interested in all that! And prepare to get murdered Moon!"

"Bring it on Dawson!" I say back.

_Let the games begin._

* * *

**A/N Aww! Auslly kiss! And I got that from the Hunger Games :D I'm reading the last book! But people say it's sad and everyone goes crazy or something... And Yaaa this chapter is a bit longer than others.. Over 800 words :D**

**So REVIEW! Who shall win? Austin or Ally? REVIEW ! Winners get a shoutout! :D **

**If I didn't emphasize this enough... REVIEW! It would mean a lot! :D**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS! :D**

**Until next time!**  
**-EllenR5**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Princesses & Monicas**

**A/N 15 Reviews! :D You People Are Freaking Amazing! Lol :D OH! BTW! ****_I know before I said it was Austin and his band A5 but I think it gets too confusing so I'm just going to make it R5. :)_**

**Disclaimer Person of the Day is.. Riker Lynch! (Ross' Oldest Brother) **

**Riker: Ellen does not own A&A. **

**Me: Thanks Riker! :D You're so nice! And blue is the best color ever. How's Glee? **

**Riker: Yes Blue is the best color ever. Glee's so fun! Like it's acting, singing and dancing all in one. And everyone's so nice! **

**Me: Sounds like so much fun! Thanks so much! See you later Riker!**

**Riker: Bye Ellen!**

**On with the story :P**

* * *

**ALLY'S POV**

"Oh Yeah!" I shout after th 10th kill.

"And Time"

I jump up and down. "Ha! In your face Austin! I win! Take that! Boo-Yaa!" (That is totally me!)

Did I ever mention I was extremely competitive? Well I am.

"Pay up!" I say holding up my hand.

"Fine..." Austin groaned, giving me a twenty.

"Haha! I win! I win! I win!" I sing doing a happy dance.

But me being the terrible dancer tripped over my own feet and landed on Austin. Whoops.

"Wow. I didn't know you were this excited for me. But not here okay?" he said smirking.

"Shut up! It was an accident!" I say blushing a deep red.

"Sure it was" he said rolling his eyes.

"Fine then! Humph! I'm mad at you now! Don't talk to me!" I say.

"Aww! Come on Alls don't be that way!" Austin begs.

"Humph!" I say turning around.

"Fine than Alls. I guess I'll have to go to Plan B" Austin said.

_Wait. What's plan B?_

I felt him pick me up and throw me on his shoulder. Then he carried me to my room and threw me on my bed. Then he tickled me.

"Stop Austin that hurts! Stop!" I say with tears in my eyes.

"Not until you say that Austin Moon is the world's most handsomest guy and that he is super talented and awesome."

"Never!" I say, "Stop tickling me!"

"Not until you say it..." he says.

"Fine! Austin Moon Austin Moon is the world's most handsomest guy and that he is super talented and awesome... I guess" I mumble.

"I can't hear you!" he says.

I roll my eyes, "Austin Moon is the world's most handsomest guy and that he is super talented and awesome!"

He stops, "There we go, that wasn't so hard was it?"

I glare at him. He just laughs. "Your cute when your angry."

I stick my toungue out. "You're so mean!"

"Whatever you say, princess" He teases.

"I'm not a princess! They're so girly and they sing too much!" I say.

"Whatever you say, princess" he says again.

"Whatever, Monica." I say.

"Hey! How do you know about that?!" Austin asks surprised.

"You're friend Dez mentioned it in a magazine. Trish talked non-stop about it for the rest of the day." I say, shuddering at that memory.

"Ugh! I can't believe Dez! I'm so going to kill him!" he says, looking a bit angry.

I start chuckling.

"Hey! What are you laughing at?" he says annoyed.

"You're also cute when you're angry," I say, still giggling.

"Whatever Dawson!" he says, "Dang it's Midnight already! I should get going!"

"It's pretty late.. Why don't you just stay the night?" I ask.

He raises an eyebrow, "What exactly are you suggesting Ms. Dawson? Well of course you'd want me to stay the night.. But isn't it a bit early to do that..."

"I wasn't trying to say that! What am I going to do about you Moon? Whatever then, go home." I say.

"You know what now that I think about it, I'll stay. But only because you insist." he says cockily.

"You bastard," I say, rolling my eyes. I swear this boy is going to be the end of me, and my eyes.

**AUSTIN'S POV**

I plop on Ally's bed, taking off my shirt. What? It's hot.

"Um Austin? What are you doing on my bed?" she asked.

"I'm sleeping here duh." I say.

"But that's where I sleep! You can't sleep there!" she says.

"Come On Alls! Please!" I beg with my puppy dog eyes.

"Ugh! Fine!" she says in defeat.

"Yes!" I say.

"Why are you shirtless though?" she asks.

"It's hot!" I say.

_Okay I admit, I actually wanted Ally to check out my abs so she'll like me more. Shh! Don't tell her I said that!_

"I can turn on the AC if you want." she says.

"NO! I mean uh, I'm fine." I say.

She raises an eyebrow, "Okay?"

"Never mind! Just come here!" I say pulling her onto the bed.

"Okay! Jeez Austin! Are you okay?" she asks.

"Totally fine!" I say.

"Okay? Well goodnight Austin" she says, falling asleep.

I look at her. She's so beautiful and innocent. Then I felt her snuggle up against me.

I stroke her hair and say "Ally Dawson, you are the most beautiful girl in the world. I'm so lucky."

Then I wrap my arms around her and fall asleep. I guess the being-shirtless-to-impress-Ally plan didn't work...

**A/N Aww! They're sleeping together! :) Did you like the Chapter? Please Review! :D **

**Love you people! :D 3 3**

**REVIEW•REVIEW•REVIEW!**

**See you next time!**  
**-EllenR5 **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 : Panckles & Girl Stealers**

**Hey! 8 Chapters Already! Okay so first off I've seen that I keep getting lesser and lesser views... Am I doing something wrong? **

**So sorry for posting late! My dad wouldn't let me go online :( I'll make it up to you guys for shor! (See what I did there ;D Sighh I'm such a dork) Anyways continuing...**

**2) Thanks a lot Kara for your 5 million reviews XD :D I hit 21! Love you! BTW Follow Kara on Twitter! Kara714 **

**3) I realized I forgot to give the shoutouts to who got the guess right so HERE'S A SHOUTOUT TO QUEENC1 AND READER AUSLLY GECE DIRECTIONER ! :D Thanks for reviewing!**

**And do you think I should keep doing the disclaimer person of the day? Review/Tweet/PM me! **

**Well, Disclaimer Person of the Day is ROCKY LYNCH! :) **

**Rocky: Ellen does not own A&A**

**Me: Thanks Rocky! Has someone ever told you that you are a freaking musical genius**

**Rocky: Yeah I get that a lot. Thanks!**

**Me: Like how do you play the F chord? I'm stuck! You need to help me Rocky!**

**Rocky: I will be your hero. Just let me grab my cape...**

**Me: I'm saved! **

**XD IDK! Lol But seriously how do you people play that dang F chord! If you play guitar can you give me some tips? I swear that chord is in like every song and it is killing me!**

**Now on with the story! :D**

* * *

**ALLY'S POV**

I woke up to the sound of someone snoring. I look behind me and see that Austin is holding me. I blush. He feels so warm. And he looks so innocent. There's no smirk, scowl or fake smile on his face. I decide to get up and get ready for the day. Making sure to not wake up Austin, I quickly grab some shorts and a blue t-shirt and go to the bathroom to change and brush my teeth. When I was done I headed downstairs to make some pancakes.

Austin still wasn't up so I decided to go wake him up. I found him sprawled on my bed, sucking a thumb. I hold in my laugh. He's so adorable! I snap a picture on my phone. Hey, I'm going to need some form of blackmail sooner or later!

"Austin. Wakey Wakey!" I cooing, trying to wake him up.

"Mmm, 5 more minutes Mom! Ally, Beautiful, Ally, Amazing, Ally, Girlfriend" he mumbled.

I blushed a deep red. Austin thinks I'm beautiful and amazing? That's so sweet! Just then he wakes up.

"Ally? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well this kind of is my room" I say. "By the way, did you know you talk when you sleep?"

He blushes red, "You heard that?" he says, embarrassed.

"Yes, and I think it's sweet. No one has ever said that about me." I say, kissing his cheek.

He blushes. I giggle. Man this boy is something special. I can just tell.

"Is that pancakes I smell?" he asks.

"Yeah. I made pancakes for breakfast. Why?" I ask.

"PANCAKES!" he exclaimes, jumping out of bed and running downstairs. I laugh, oh this boy. When I got downstairs he already finished half of his pancakes.

"Wow, you must really like pancakes.." I said.

"PANCAKES FOR LIFE!" he shouts.

I chuckle while grabbing a jar of pickles and sitting down to eat my pancakes.

"Pickles with pancakes? Ew!" he says, disgusted.

"What are you talking about?" I cried, "PICKLES FOR LIFE!"

"No, Pancakes for life!" he exclaimed.

"No, Pickles for life!" I shouted back.

"Pancakes!"

"Pickles!"

"How about we finish our food and continue this later?" I suggest.

"Deal" he replies.

I quickly finish my pancakes and pickles.

"Hey! Do you want to go to the park with me?" he asked.

"Yeah! Let's go!" I exclaim.

We walked to the park. It was really nice, especially in the morning. I wanted to be like the couples in the movie, holding hands lovingly, and romantically. _Clearly _, Austin had a different idea.

He ditched me to hang out with a group of hoes. And they were all over him! Ugh! Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"What is a pretty lady like you doing all alone?" he asked.

"Hello, my boyfriend just ditched me, hang out with a group of hoes," I replied sadly.

"Wait, isn't that Austin Moon? I'm pretty sure everyone knows he's got a bad rep with relationships. Why would you even bother giving him the time of the day? Especially if he's being a complete jerk," he says, slightly angry.

"I thought he would change," I say, sighing.

"Every girl thinks that," he says, annoyed, " Hey, I know I just met you-"

"And this is crazy, But heres my number, so call me maybe" I sing out. Quickly, I cover my hand. I just sang in front of someone!

He started laughing. I knew I was a horrible singer. I started walking away. He grabbed my shoulder and pulled back.

"Hey, I'm sorry for offending you. I was laughing cause I didn't expect you to finish the song. You have a great voice actually! My mom actually owns Hollywood Records. If you want I could have her make an appointment with you." he says.

"Oh my god! You could do that for me! Wait you're the son of Kara Rose? That means you're Dallas Rose! Oh my god!" I said squealing.

"Haha! Yep that's me! Dallas, nice to meet you," he says sticking out a hand to shake.

"Allyson Marie Dawson! But please, call me Ally!" I said, shaking his hand.

"We'll Ally, you want to get some ice cream and get to know each other?" he asked.

"Um, what about my-Nevermind, sure!" say.

"Race you there!" I quickly say, sprinting to the ice cream cart.

"Hey! Not fair!" he shouts.

I just giggle and keep running.

* * *

**A/N Ohhh! Dallas is now in this story! C'mon Austin! He's stealing your lady! But don't worry people, THIS IS AN AUSLLY STORY! :D**

**Oh and I don't own Hollywood Records. I have no idea who does so I just made it my friend Kara, Haha :D**

**You people are amazing! :D**

**Please tell me I'm not the only one with a crazy brother who talks to himself while playing Pokemon!? **

**KEEP READING, REVIEWING AND ALL THAT OTHER STUFF :D**

**Thanks!**  
-EllenR5


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 : Fights & Fighting Back**

**IMPORTANT!**

**A/N Hey guys! I forgot to say.. I don't own Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepson! Also, I realized that I already put Dallas in my story! DX I'm a horrible writer! I don't even remember my own story! Okay.. There's going to be two Dallases apparently... -.- Anyways...**

**The disclaimer Person of the Day is... TAYLOR SWIFT!**

**Taylor: Ellen does not own A&A**

**Me: Thanks Taylor! Just wanted to let you know that I'm a huge fan! It was really sweet of you to dedicate a song to Ronan and give all that money. Your so inspirational, talented and beautiful inside out! I admire how you stick up for what you think is wrong and influence many people in good ways. I am a Swifty for Life!**

**Taylor: Aw! That was so sweet! Thank you! **

**Short I know... But that means more story time! :D And Taylor Swift truly is an amazing person! Please go download Ronan! The money is donated to help kids with cancer! **

**On with the story!**

* * *

**ALLY'S POV**

I got there first.

"Haha! I win! I win!" I exclaim.

"not-huff-fair-huff!" Dallas shouts, out of breath.

"You're just too slow! Haha" I say, poking him in the arm.

"Whatever! Haha. What do you want?" he asks.

"Fruity Mint Swirl!" I exclaim. (I've always wanted to know what fruity mint swirl ice cream tastes like... I'll be at the store and like "Where's the fruity mint swirl!?")

"Haha Okay," replies Dallas. "Can I get 3 scoops of fruity mint swirl and 3 scoops of mint chocolate chip?" he asked the ice-cream man.

"Fruity mint swirl and mint chocolate chip coming up!" the guy said.

"Here you go my beautiful lady, 4 scoops of fruity mint swirl," he said, handing over the ice cream.

"But I only ordered 3 scoops," I said, confused.

"Of course I'd give an extra scoop to someone as pretty as you," says the guy, winking at her.

"Uhh, can I have my ice cream?" Dallas asked.

"Yeah, here's your ice cream," he says dryly, while giving Dallas a glare and shoving the ice cream in his hands.

Dallas glared back. "Come on Ally, let's sit on that bench over there," said Dallas.

"Okay, let's go!" I reply.

**AUSTIN'S POV**

I love attention. Yes, I admit that I, Austin Moon, am an attention whore. It's not my fault the ladies love me..

"Hey Austy!" a hot blonde chick says.

I cringe, that's what Cassidy used to call me. I hate that nickname. Or just nicknames in general.

"You wanna have a sleepover tonight?" another girl asks, touching my abs.

"Call me," a brunette says, slipping a piece of paper in my back pocket.

I was smiling back and winking, when I saw Ally. She was with another person, more specifically, another guy! I angrily walked over to them.

"How could you do this? Really another guy?!" I yelled, jabbing a finger in the guy's direction.

"This guy has a name! And it's Dallas! He's been really nice to me! Buying me ice cream, and being a gentleman. What have you been doing? Going with other girls during our date!" she cried, tearing up.

Dang it, I hate it when other people are right and I'm wrong. But being me, I decided to be stubborn.

"We'll it's different! I should be able to talk to other girls!" I argue.

"Are you serious?! Just talking!? More like flirting! You know what! I'm done! I don't even know why I bothered! Go back to those hoes!" she screamed.

"Ally..." I say, instantly regretting what I said.

"Leave me alone!" she yelled, wiping away tears, "Let's go Dallas."

She walked past me and Dallas gave me a glare. I glared right back. As soon as they left I called my limo guy and told him to step on it.

When I got home I slammed the door and angrily punched the wall. I punch it for 10 minutes before I stopped and went to the bathroom to clean up my bloody wrists.

I'm so stupid. I let the most amazing, smart and beautiful girl just get away from me like that. And she was right, I was being a total ass to her. I would leave me too if I was her. Oh Ally, you don't know how sorry I am right now... No! I can't let her just get away like that. I will win her back!

**A/N Oh! Austin's going to fight for Ally! Woo! Haha**

**Thanks for Reading! :)**

**• Review! • Favorite! • Follow! • Tweet Me! • PM Me! •**

**Love you all,**  
**-EllenR5**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 : Cafes & Cookies**

**A/N Hey! :) Just letting you guys know that you are amazing! You're reviews are so sweet! Thanks! 3 **

**Queenc1- thanks for continuing to read my story! And being the first to review! :D **

**Guest who posted on 9/15/12 - Thank you! :D 3 it means a lot cause this is my first time writing on FF! **

**Isazu- Well this is Austin we're talking about, he's not the smartest guy haha**

**Guest who posted on 9/16/12- Thank you! :D Omg I want to make that one of the lines or something, "Austin to the rescue!" :D thanks for the inspiration!**

**ForStarKidsOnly- Oh no! Call the doctor! Call the doctor! Thanks a lot Kara, now I can't write my stories good cause I don't want your heart to explode! Just kidding haha...**

***WARNING* According to ForStarKidsOnly Reading this story may lead to your heart exploding of happiness so please, read safely. That is all.**

**The Disclaimer Person Of The Day Is... ROSS... Again :)**

**Ross: Ellen Doesn't own A&A, I don't even own A&A**

**Me: Whatever Ross. By the way, congrats on your album! (If you haven't yet, check out the amazing A&A Album!) **

**Ross: Thanks-**

**Me: But Laura should have been in it! Seriously you and Laura should do a duet *sighs and goes off into my Raura dreamland***

**Ross: -.-**

**Now on with the story! :D**

* * *

**AUSTIN'S POV**

I couldn't sleep at all last night. All I could think about was Ally. When I finally fell asleep, I dreamed of her.

*Dream*

"Ally, I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! I love you!" I begged.

"Okay, Austin I'll forgive you. But you owe me," she said slyly.

"Anything! Whatever you want I'll give it to you!" I said, happy she forgave me.

She leaned into my ear and whispered, "I want-"

Then I woke up with sweat on my forehead. Wait? I love Ally? And what did she want? Ugh!

**ALLY'S POV **

I couldn't sleep at all last night. I cried and cried about Austin. I didn't even cry this much for Dallas. When I finally fell asleep, I dreamed of him.

*Dream*

"Ally, I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! I love you!" he cried.

"Okay,Austin I'll forgive you. But you owe me," I said slyly.

"Anything! Whatever you want I'll give it to you!" he said.

I leaned into to his ear and whispered, "I want-"

I woke up with sweat on my forehead. Why would I forgive Austin? He was such a jerk! What scares me the most is I know what I wanted. I wanted Austin. And in a way that is not appropriate for kids.

**AUSTIN'S POV**

I sigh. Getting barely any sleep last night made me super tired today. I decided to go to this coffee shop I knew, that was never that crowded so I wouldn't have to worry about my cover being blown. I also love the shop because music is everywhere. The waiters and waitresses sing to you when you order! (Like in Melody Diner)

I sat in a seat and waited for someone to take my order.

"Welcome to Melody Cafe, what would like to order today?" she sang smiling, looking at her friend. (I seriously didn't even realize that rhymed till I reread it haha)

Wait I recognized that voice! It was Ally's voice!

"Ally?" I asked.

"Austin? What are you doing here?" she said, surprised.

"DAWSON YOU KNOW THE RULES, TALKING IS PROHIBITED AT MELODY CAFE!" the manager, Mindy screamed.

"Yes Mindy! I'm sorry! Please Forgive me!" she sang. Sigh, she had to voice of an angel.

*Beep* "Whew! My shift is over! Thank god! Laura, your turn to takeover!" she quickly said and ran off.

What? Why would she just avoid me like that?! You know the reason why you idiot. You hurt her. Of course she's going to avoid you. Ugh. I'm so stupid.

I would chase after her, but she already left. Sigh.

"What would you like to order? Today a cookie is only a quarter." the girl, Laura sang.

Oh my god! Cookies are only a quarter!? "I'll take 20! And give me a cappuccino!"

"Um okay. I'll be back right away." she sang.

_*After 20 cookies and a cappuccino* _

Ah! That was good! It made me forget about-Ally...

**A/N Aw! Austin misses Ally :3**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**•Review•Favorite•Follow•Talk To Me!•**

**Love all you lovely people,**  
**-EllenR5**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 : Sleep & Collaborations**

**A/N Hey all you lovely people! :D 3 You all are so amazing, I can't even describe you guys in 1 author's note! Here's replies to all your amazing reviews :D **

**BubblesLolz- Aw! Thanks for all your reviews! YOU make ME scream MY head off whenever you post all these really sweet comments! 3 I would LOVE to do a Raura story! I should totally do that! Thank you so very very much for review and being so nice! **

**Isazu- Austin, (like every other guy, his age at least) has dignity! He's also has a 'bad boy' act so yeah. **

**Guest- Wait so is it going to be an Auslly story? Or is it Austin/Kaycee?**

**Tigerab1997- Thank you that means a lot! :D 3 **

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING! LOVE YOU ALL! 3 PLEASE KEEP READING! :D**

**The Disclaimer Person Of the Day is... Laura Marano! **

**Laura: Ellen doesn't own A&A**

**Me: Thanks Laura! So I saw pics of you and Ross at that signing...**

**Laura: Yeah, I got to hug him all day... *Goes into Ross Dreamland***

**Me: *Waves hand in front of Laura's face* Laura? Laur Laur? Okay...**

**PLEASE READ THE A/N AT THE END OF THE STORY IT'S IMPORTANT!**

**Now on with the Story :D**

* * *

**AUSTIN'S POV**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! My alarm rang at exactly 6:30. I slammed my hand on it and forced myself to get up. I quickly got ready and drove to work, tired again from think about Ally. I quickly walked into my manager's office, aka Dez's office.

"Hey man you look tired," he said.

"No duh Sherlock" I replied, grumpy.

"Jeez, okay well I found this girl who would like to collaborate with you. Yes or no?"

"Sure, Yeah, Whatever," I said annoyed.

"You sure? You didn't even look at their file or anything yet. And she's also going to be a part of your world tour" he said, unsure.

"Just do the collaboration." I said.

"Whatever you say. Sign these papers real quick and you can get the day off. You look like a zombie. By the way we start on Monday," he said.

I quickly signed the papers and speed out of the place. I was exhausted and it wasn't even 10.

I then slept.

**ALLY'S POV**

"Hey Ally! I asked one of my friends if you could collaborate with is client and he said yes!" Trish said, excited.

"Okay, cool, whatever." I replied, tired.

"Just sign these papers and it will be official." she said.

"Mhm, got it. When I'm done can I get a free day? My head is killing me." I complained.

"Okay, hurry up so I can make copies and do my manager stuff! And yes you can get a free day today. You feeling okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, yeah," I replied annoyed. "Fine, just a headache, it's nothing."

"Okay, well get some rest. You start on Monday." she said.

"Gotcha, Bye Trish!" I said, walking out the door.

I rushed to my bed and fell fast asleep.

Monday Morning...

**AUSTIN'S POV**

"Oh Shit!" I screamed. It was 8. I was suppose to get to the studio half an hour ago. I'm in deep shit.

I quickly got ready, and sped to the studio. I ran in, barging through the doors.

"Sorry. I'm late. Slept. In. On. Accident. Sorry" I panted.

I heard a voice behind me, "Sorry. I'm late. Slept. In. On. Accident. Sorry"

I turned around. And I saw... Ally.

"What are you doing here? Stalking me?!" we shouted at the same time.

"NO! I'm here for my collaboration with-" we stopped mid-sentence.

"TRISH!" she screamed.

"DEZ!" I shouted.

"What?" they asked.

"How could you pair me up with Him!" she shrieked. Am I really that bad?

"How could you pair me up with Her?" I shouted at Dez. I looked at her. Wait, is that hurt in her eyes?

Dez pulled me to the side, "Dude! You said yes! You signed the contract! So deal with it cause if you don't, we could get sued!"

"Fine," I grumbled.

Apparently Trish said the same thing cause Ally had a defeated look on her face.

"Fine, I'll do this dumb collaboration with you," we said at the same time.

* * *

**A/N Ohh! We got a Auslly Collab! Sounds interesting! **

**IMPORTANT!**

**Okay, I have a new story idea, but I'm really busy so**

**A) I finish this story and then start my new one **

**OR**

**B) I start my new one and continue this one too but it will be a chapter for each story everyother week. Ex) Week 1: Story 1 Week 2: Story 2 Week 3: Story 1**

**PLEASE REVIEW WHAT YOU THINK! **

**Also, If I start my new story should it be Auslly or Raura? **

**Thanks! :)**

**KEEP READING! REVIEW! FAVORITE! Talk/Follow me on Twitter! Ellenx123**

**Love you all,**  
**EllenR5**


	12. Chapter 12

**12 : Arguments and Forgiveness**

**A/N Hey! :) 45 Reviews!? OMStars you people are amazing! :DDDDD Each and every one of you are amazing readers and I couldn't ask for any other! 5 5 Here are some replies! :D**

**BubblezLolz - I see! If you want you could type up your story and send it to me and I can post it for you (I'll credit it to you of course!) You're so sweet! I would love to talk to you! Do you have a twitter or something? :D**

**Queenc1 - Thanks! :) I think I'll stick with just this story for now and do a second story later when I'm not that busy **

**Isazu - Yup, But Austin's ow, a collaboration is when two people work together and in this case Austin & Ally are going to write and sing songs together :)**

**The Disclaimer Person of the day is... MY SHOE **

**Shoe: ...**

**Me: Hem, Shoe this is the part where you say that I don't own A&A**

**Shoe: ...**

**Me: Hello? Shoe? Talk to me! NOOOOOO**

**Lol Idk I was looking at my shoe so I came up with this... Now all you people probably think I'm cray cray... **

**Oh and Excuse my character's language, don't forget, this is a T-Rated Story! **

**Now on with the story! :)**

**ALLY'S POV**

The collaboration was terrible. Austin and I fought over everything and Dez and Trish weren't any better.

WITH DEZ AND TRISH...

**TRISH'S POV**

"Austin deserves center stage with the Kangaroo.!" Dez shouted.

"No Ally does! Austin's voice isn't even that great! Ally's voice is ten times better! And the kangaroo left poop everywhere!" I shouted back.

"You kidding me? This is Austin Moon we're talking about! Girls live to see and hear him sing. And no you were in the room last night!" he yelled.

"You better back off freckles!" I screamed.

"Hey! My freckles are my friends! Can you say that about your poop!" he cried.

"Ugh! How in the world do you call yourself a manager! You're a disgrace!" I shrieked.

"Coming from you? Right..." he shot back.

"You're so immature! What manager has kangaroos on stage and wear clown shoes!?" I yelled.

"Hey! My clown shoes match my clown shirt! And they're better than that dress you were wearing earlier!" he exclaimed.

"Hey! That was my favorite dress! I spent the whole day looking for it!" I shrieked.

"And I spent 5 whole minutes looking for these clown shoes with a matching shirt. We both tried our best" he said.

"You're so annoying! Ugh!" I cried.

"You're so bossy!" he shouted back.

"Ughhhhhhhh" I shouted.

"Ughhhhhhhh" he shouted.

**BACK TO ALLY'S POV**

"I want a love song!" I shouted.

"Love songs are for little girls! It should be pop rock!" Austin argued back.

"That's why you should sing it! You are a little girl!" I yelled.

"That's just mean! You're such a stubborn prick Ally!" he shouted.

"I'm the stubborn prick?! Coming from you!? Who the fuck do you think you are?! And you call yourself a man!" I shrieked.

"You're so annoying! Ugh! If I hadn't signed the dumb contract I would never in a million years work with a annoying little slut like you!"

That stung.

"I'm a slut? I'm a slut!? Really because I'm pretty sure you have dated and done more girls than I ever would have! You have no right to say all this shit! You know what? Leave me alone! I HATE YOU AUSTIN MONICA MOON!" I shouted, running away while crying.

**AUSTIN'S POV**

"No! Wait! Ally!" I yelled, running after her.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean any of that! Please forgive me! I'm begging you!" I cried.

"You've hurt me so much Austin! How in the world will I be able to forgive you?" she cried.

"I do anything Ally, Anything for you to forgive me." I said.

She thought for a while and finally said, "Give up you're career for me."

What?! My career?! Oh well, I'll do it. For Ally.

**A/N Ooooh! BTW if you didn't I'm going to continue with just this story for a while and not start my other story till later. **

**• REVIEW • FOLLOW • FAVORITE TALK/FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER Ellenx123 • **

**THANKS FOR SUPPORTING THIS STORY! LOVE YOU GUYS AND GIRLS! MUAHH! **

**I swear I was going update last week! I had it all typed up and everything but my dad took away my laptop! .**  
**Love you! **

**-EllenR5**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 : Talks and Decisions**

**A/N Heyyyyy! ;D Lol Wassup! I love all you amazing people 3 I got over _ Reviews and over 5,000 views! Thank you! You people are the best readers ever! Replies! :)**

**Queenc1 - Thanks for supporting this story! :D And we'll see, we'll see.**

**Bubbleslolz - Hello! :) haha You should have seen me! I was crazy dancing when I saw your reviews! Thanks so much for supporting this sorry! And Yes I am a character in Volcano! Kara, The author is amazing! What kind of iPod do you have? And Just Saying, don't be offended or anything, but why a Austin&Kaycee story? Cause usually, it's Auslly or Raura, rarely Austin and a OC. Yes! I would love to have your character in my story! :D but Um, can it be Taylor And a different last name Cause there's already a Cassidy and that's Austin's nickname for her *hint* *hint* ;D Haha and I'm pretty stupid for just asking, but What's you're name?! Haha I've talked to you this much and I still don't know you're name... Shame on me XD**

**Tigerab1997 - I'm mean haha sorry for the cliffy! But don't worry! Here's the next chapter! :D**

**The Disclaimer Person of the Day is... Laura Marano!**

**Laura: Ellen doesn't own A&A**

**Me: Thanks Laura! I saw you're picture's from the photo shoot! You looked amazing!**

**Laura: Thanks, It was really fun in London-**

**Me: And you didn't invite me *starts crying***

**Laura: I'm sorry...**

**Me: It's okay, but you have to bring me next time *Looks up, Not even crying* ;D**

**Laura: Hey!**

**Hellos! If you didn't already see Laura's amazing pics from her photo shoot go check them out! :D**

**TAYLOR SWIFT'S RED IS COMING OUT IN 8 DAYS! OMGFJSHEMDBXVEIWLSBEHDBDGEKS J WHO ELSE IS EXCITED!?**

***Got My Cool Back***

**Now on with the story!**

**AUSTIN'S POV**

I laid in my bed. Am I really going to give up my career that I've worked so hard for just for a girl I've met for a few weeks? But It seems I've already fallen for her. Just like how I fell for Cassidy. What am I going to do? Sigh, I'll just sleep on it and hopefully figure it out tomorrow.

The Next Morning

I groaned as I slammed my alarm clock. I still have no idea what to do and I need to get to work in 30 minutes. Wait. What day is it today? I checked my phone. It's Satuday! I don't have to go to the studio till Sunday. I woke up early for nothing then! (I hate it when I do that. It's so annoying -.-)

I need some advice. I scrolled through my contacts looking for Riker's name. I clicked it and began typing my text.

_[] = Austin's Text_  
_** = Riker's Text_

[Hey Man. I need you're advice. Can you come over? Bring Rydel with you]

*No prob man. Be there in 10. Don't worry kiddo, Big bro's got yo back!*

[Thanks man. See you in ten]

I slid my phone in my pocket and got ready. I heard the doorbell ring so I walked downstairs and opened it.

"Hey guys! Come in!" I greeted Rydel and Riker.

They walked in and sat on the couch. I sat across from them.

"So bro, What do you need advice about?" Riker asked.

"Well," I started, "It's about a girl."

"Oh my gosh! Little Austin needs girl advice? Who is she? What's her name? Is she pretty? Where does she shop at? What's her favorite color? Is she rich? Does she like music? How about dancing? Does she like tutus and hello kitty? Is she a girly girl or tomboy? Does she have a cool car? What kind of shoes does she where?" Rydel rambled.

"Rydel! Chill!" Riker and I shouted while laughing.

Rydel blushed, "Sorry haha."

"Well, her name's Ally. She's not like other girls she just. Whenever I see her I just. She's just so-" I sighed.

"Austin?" Rydel and Riker waved a hand in front of my face.

I blinked then blushed, "Sorry, haha. Anyways, I really messed up and now the only way for me to forgive her is to give up my career."

"WHAT!? GIVE UP YOUR CAREER!?" Rydel shrieked.

"Yeah," I replied, "What should I do? I want her to forgive me but I've worked so hard for my career.

Riker and Rydel looked at me. And by looked I mean stare at me for a few minutes. Creepy much?

"Bro, This is your decision," Riker finally said.

"But how will I know which decision is correct?" I complained.

"Just follow your heart," Rydel said.

"We'll support your decision. Whatever it may be." Riker said.

I relaxed. "Thanks! You guys are the best," I hugged them.

"No prob Kiddo, I gotta go now. See you later," Riker said.

"I got to go too. Bye Austin!" Rydel said walking after Riker.

"Bye guys! Thanks again!" I said walking them to the door.

I think I have made my decision.

* * *

**A/N Heyy! :) This chapter was kind of a filler. Hoped you liked it!**

**Here's an OC Application! Fill it out to be in my story! Everyone applied will be in the story but if there's a lot you might not get the specific character you want. Fill it out and PM it to me or Put it In a Review! :D**

**Name: **

**Age:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Hobbies:**

**Love Interest:**

**Fill it out! :D Thanks for reading! I love you guys! 5 5**

**See You Soon!**  
**-EllenR5**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Quitting & Tests**

**A/N OMS Taylor's Album's Out! AAAHHHH! I'm so happy I'm seeing Red! ;D Replies!**

**LenaBui98: Sorry but someone else already asked for Riker! Sorry, but you'll have to pick someone else**

**Bubbleslolz: Hey do you have a e-mail or something I can contact you with? Thanks for all your reviews! Congrats on getting Ross ;) I'm planning your wedding :3 **

**Current Love Intrests!**

**Riker: GirTacoCakesR5**

**Ross: Bubbleslolz**

**Rocky: PurhpellNinjah**

**There's Still Ratliff, Rydel and Ryland! :D **

**Disclaimer Person of the Day is... Taylor Swift**

**Taylor: Yeah! Ellen Doesn't own A&A-**

**Me: OMS TAYLOR YOU'RE AMAZING! I LOVE YOU! RED! OMS OMS OMS *Freaking out***

**Taylor: Uhhhh**

**Me: *Fixes hair* Oh yeah, thanks for doing the disclaimer ha ha**

**Taylor: ...**

**Lol BIGMACHINE FOLLOWED ME! (PEOPLE WHO SIGNED TAYLOR SWIFT) EEEEEEEPP! Lol I'm So Happy! 3**

**Anyways... On with the Story! **

**AUSTIN'S POV**

I nervously fixed my shirt as I walked into the office. I knocked on the door that said, "The Amazing Owner and Manager or Hollywood Records"

I heard a "Come in" and I walk into the room.

"Do you need something Austin?" Kara asked.

"Y-Y-Yeah," I stuttered. Give me a break. I'm quiting my dream job here!

"What do you need?" she asked tilting her head to the side, "New shoes? New songs? New back-up singers? Did you and Dez have a banjo battle again?"

"No! And that was only once! I'm thinking of... Well, quitting my job." I said nervously.

"Yeah, Yeah. What!? Why? Is it cause I won't let you eat too much candy? It's for your own good you know!" she exclaimed.

"No! It's just cause, well I'm doing it for this girl I love." I replied.

"A girl? Hahahaha" she said laughing. She looked at my serious face. "Wait, you're serious?!" She sighed, "Austin aren't you a little bit young for love?"

"I really like her! And I'm willing to give up my career for her!" I said, determined.

"But what if she leaves you? Did you think about that? How about this, if you stay, I'll give you a 500,000 dollar raise a month." she offered.

"I know already Kara! I'm doing it! Money really isn't a issue right now!" I shouted.

"Okay, Okay. But once you leave, there's no turning back," she said sternly.

I took a deep breath, "Okay."

"Sign here Austin and you're free to leave," she said handing me my contract.

I got a pen and right when my pen touched the paper...

"You passed," I heard a voice say.

I turn around. It's Ally?

"Huh?" I asked her.

"I tested you to see what you would do and how far you would go for me. You passed." she replied.

I looked at Kara, looking down.

"Kara, you knew this?" I asked her.

"Yup! Ha ha. Sorry for not telling you" she replied, nervously chuckling.

I made a face, but then smiled. Ally forgave me!

**A/N Yaa! Auslly! :D Sorry for missing a whole bunch of updates, I've been super busy. I got a music audition coming up and I am nervous! DX Wish me luck! **

**If you want to be in my story, Please fill this out! :D**

**Name: **

**Age:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Hobbies:**

**Love Interest:**

**Love You All!**  
**-EllenR5**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 : Food Fights and Exes**

**A/N Hey! :) No replies, but thanks for all your OC reviews! :D**

**Disclaimer Person of the Day is... My Mommy!**

**Mommy: Ellen doesn't own A&A. What even is A&A?**

**Me: It's like the best show ever! Like it's about these 4 friends *Fangirls and talks for forever about A&A* **

**Mom: Why did I even ask? *Walks away, annoyed***

**Me: *Didn't notice she left* Mom? Helloooooooooo? Where'd she go?**

**:D I love my mommy! She feeds me :3 **

**On With The Story!**

**AUSTIN'S POV**

I sighed as I felt someone warm next to me. Who was it? The amazing Ally Dawson of course. I'm so happy I got her back. She's so beautiful, inside and out. Her luscious hair, her sparkling eyes, red lips, soft skin, beautiful voice. She smells good too. Like vanilla and strawberries. Sigh. She's perfection.

"Austin?" I heard a voice say.

I blinked. "Oh! Sorry Alls. What do you want to do today?" I asked her.

"Let's go to the beach!" she exclaimed happily.

"Alright! Let's go. I tell my assistant to reserve a private beach. Can you go make breakfast while I call?" I asked.

"Sure!" she said and got up to get ready and go make breakfast.

I picked up my phone and clicked on my assistant Kyle's contact.

RING! RING! RING!

BEEP! The number you have called is no longer available. Please try a different number. BEEP!

What? I'll call Kara and ask her what this is about.

**RING! RING! RING!**

"Hello?" Kara asked.

"Hey Kara. I called Kyle, but it said the number's no longer available? What's up with that?" I asked her.

"Oh yeah! We replaced him with someone else. Call (513) 555-1313" she said.

"Oh okay then. Thanks Kara! Bye!" I said.

"Bye Austin!" she said, then hung up.

I inserted the number in my phone. Why does it seem so familiar? Then I called it.

**RING! RING! RING!**

"Hello! Can I help you?" a girl said.

"Hey, This is Austin Moon. You're my new assistant right?" I asked.

"Yes, baby. I am your new assistant. I can assist you in many things." she said flirtatiously.

"Okay... Um, can you book me a private beach for the rest of today?" I asked.

"Oh, at a private beach I see. Okay babe, I booked us at Swift Beach." she said.

"Woah?! Wait? We?! What are you talking about?" I asked her. This lady's crazy.

"The beach you told me to book, it's obviously for us to have some 'Fun'," she said.

"Uh, no. It's for me and my girlfriend Ally. What's your name anyways?" I asked her.

"What? You left me for some slut? I'm Cassidy! Your baby girl Cassidy!" she screamed.

I dropped my phone. No. Why? Not her!

"Austin? Breakfast is ready! I made pancakes!" I heard Ally shout.

"Coming!" I shouted back.

Should I tell Ally about Cassidy? Nah. She doesn't need to know.

I ran downstairs to go eat my pancakes. With extra syrup and whipped cream. Oh my gosh they look so good.

"Oh hey! By the way, I used all the syrup and whipped cream, here's your pancakes!" she said, pushing a plate of pancakes...

WITH NOTHING! NO SYRUP, NO WHIPPED CREAM. WHAT'S A PANCAKE WITHOUT WHIPPED CREAM AND SYRUP!?

I Looked the pancakes, then back at Ally. "Allyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy" I whined.

"Yes?" she replied innocently.

"Where's my whipped cream and syrup? I want syruppppppppp and whipped creammmmmmmmm" I complained.

"What are you talking about Austin? I made you your pancakes..." she said.

"Without whipped cream and syrup though!" I said.

"You said you loved pancakes, you didn't say anything about syrup and whipped cream." she said.

"Okay then, I want whipped cream and syrup!" I said.

"What's the magic word?" she asked, smirking.

I groaned. "Please..." I mumbled.

"Okay here you go," she quickly said, grabbing whipped cream from behind her back and spraying whipped cream all over me!

"Hey!" I shouted. "I'm so getting you back Ally!" I shouted as I sprayed her too.

SPLAT!

Ally threw a pancake at my face. I picked it off my face and ate it.

"Ew! That was on your face you know!" she said, disgusted.

"Mhmm, it still tastes great, here try some," I said, shoving the rest of the pancake in her mouth.

"AUFTIN!" she shouted, her mouth full.

I fell to the floor, laughing.

Ally soon started laughing too.

I got up and helped Ally up. "Come on, let's go get changed and get ready for the beach.

**A/N Hey! :D Ohhh! Cassidy's back! **

**Again! OC Application for you to be in my story! I next time will be the last time and then I think I'm going to stop taking OCs.**

**Love Interests:**  
**•Riker : Taken By - GirTacoCakesR5**  
**•Rydel : OPEN **  
**•Ratliff : OPEN**  
**•Rocky : Taken By - ThePurhpelljNinjah**  
**•Ross : Taken By - Bubbleslolz**  
**•Ryland : OPEN**

**Fill it out! :) **

**Name: **

**Age:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Hobbies:**

**Love Interest (You can always be single) :**

**ALSO!**

**•****PLEASE FOLLOW MY TWITTER AND INSTAGRAM! :D Ellenx123!****• PLEASE? :) THANKS LOVE YOU! XOXOXO**

**Love you all! 3**  
**-EllenR5wift**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 : Ex-Girlfriends & Fights**

**A/N I'm the worst writer ever. Like I haven't written in forever! I'm so sorry. I got writers block and I think you guys would prefer waiting rather than me updating horrible chapters. Also, apparently its "Give Ellen A Ton of Tests and Work Right Before Break" week -.- Anyways, here you go, Chapter 16!**

**Disclaimer Person of the Day is... Justin Bieber!**

**JB - Ellen does not own Austin & Ally**

**Me - Thanks! You're so awesome and talented! **

**JB - Aw! Thanks! **

**Cut it short cause I just wanted to say this. My heart goes out to all you families and people who got hurt by the shooting in Connecticut... All those poor kids :'( Rest in peace dear children.**

**Anyways, here you go. BTW, Foul Language! Don't forget, this is Rated T! **

* * *

**AUSTIN'S POV**

Ally and I drove to the beach. We sang along to the radio.

"Oh my gosh! I love this song!" Ally said, while turning it up louder.

_I remember when we broke up the first time_  
_Saying, "This is it, I've had enough," 'cause like_  
_We hadn't seen each other in a month_  
_When you said you needed space. (What?)_  
_Then you come around again and say_  
_"Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me."_  
_Remember how that lasted for a day?_  
_I say, "I hate you," we break up, you call me, "I love you."_

_Oooh we called it off again last night_  
_But oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you_

_We are never ever ever getting back together,_  
_We are never ever ever getting back together,_  
_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me_  
_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

_Like ever..._

_I'm really gonna miss you picking fights_  
_And me falling for it screaming that I'm right_  
_And you would hide away and find your peace of mind_  
_With some indie record that's much cooler than mine_

_Oooh, you called me up again tonight_  
_But oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you_

_We are never, ever, ever getting back together_  
_We are never, ever, ever getting back together_  
_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)_  
_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

_Oooh yeah, oooh yeah, oooh yeah_  
_Oh oh oh_

_I used to think that we were forever ever_  
_And I used to say, "Never say never..."_  
_Uggg... so he calls me up and he's like, "I still love you,"_  
_And I'm like... "I just... I mean this is exhausting, you know, like,_  
_We are never getting back together. Like, ever"_

_No!_

_We are never ever ever getting back together_  
_We are never ever ever getting back together_  
_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me_  
_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

_We, ohhh, getting back together, ohhh,_  
_We, ohhh, getting back together_

_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)_  
_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

We sang along to the song. Gosh her voice is so angelic, just like her.

We got to the beach and Ally went to the back to get our stuff. Just as she was going to reach for our stuff, I beat her to it and got them.

"Austin! I can carry my own bags you know!" Ally whined.

"Nope!" I replied, "It's only the gentlemanly thing to do."

Ally raised an eyebrow, "You? Gentlemanly?"

"Hey! I can be gentlemanly when I want!" I said back.

"And I can carry my own stuff!" Ally shot back.

I stuck my tongue out at her, "Nope, too bad."

She stuck her tongue back at me. "Fine..." she huffed.

I smiled in victory. "Let's go," I said.

We got to the beach and Ally laid down the towels while I put in the umbrella. Because it was a private beach it was pretty quiet. Like there was no one on my side of the beach. The other side was chaos, there was so many people. Perks of being rich.

"Austin? Will you please put sun tan lotion on my back?" Ally asked.

I turned around and OH MY GOD.

She was there in her red bikini with a bottle of lotion in her hand.

Her body figure is perfect. I never really noticed that about Ally, but she has a beautiful body. Pale white skin as white as snow, perfect curves at all the right places, and her gorgeous curly brown hair cascaded down.

I gawked at her.

Ally waved her hand in front of my face. "Austin? Hello? You're kind of staring at me..." she blushed.

I blinked. "S-Sorry" I blushed, "Here, give me the lotion."

So I was rubbing Ally's back when a certain someone unexpectedly decided to show up.

"Austy!" I heard someone screech.

I turned around and cringed. Oh no. Not her again!

"Um h-hey Cassidy..." I nervously said.

"Austy!" Cassidy cried, hugging me, making sure to press her chest against mine. I awkwardly hugged her back. Turning around, Cassidy saw Ally and gave her a dirty look.

"Who are you?" she spat.

"Hi, I'm Ally. I'm guessing you're Cassidy." Ally replied, ignoring Cassidy's nasty comment.

"Ally, what an ugly name. Sounds like Fatty," she said disgusted.

Ally clenched her fists and bit her lip. Gosh she looks so hot when she's mad. Anyways, back to Cassidy and Ally.

"Who is she Austy? Why is she here?" Cassidy asked, glaring at Ally.

"Well Cassidy, you see, Ally here is well, my girlfriend." I nervously said.

"WHAT?! YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME WITH THIS CUNT?!" She screamed.

"Cassidy! You dumped me! I moved on! Why can't you accept that? I know the only reason you're all over me is because of my fame and riches! That's it! I loved you! I really did! But apparently you didn't love me because you cheated on me with Trent. So don't come back to me crying 'Austy this' or 'Austy that' ! Just stay out of my life!" I shouted.

Cassidy looked mad and Ally looked shocked. Then Cassidy turned around a started screaming at Ally.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU, STEALING MY AUSTY AWAY, HE'D STILL BE MINE! YOU BOYFRIEND STEALING BITCH!" She screeched and slapped Ally. Ally fell to the floor, clutching her cheek.

That bitch slapped Ally. Oh Hell No.

"CASSIDY! YOU CAN SCREAM AND SHOUT ALL YOU WANT BUT YOU JUST CROSSED THE LINE! LEAVE IMMEDIATELY! AND I WILL LET KARA KNOW TO FIRE YOU!" I shouted, pissed.

"But Austy! This is her fault! If it wasn't for her..!" she cried.

"NO! I Love Ally! She's the best thing that ever happened to me! You, however, have been the exact opposite! Now Leave before I call the police! AND FOR YOUR INFORMATION, WE ARE NEVER EVER GETTING BACK TOGETHER" I shouted.

Cassidy left, muttering things and glaring at Ally as she left.

I ran to Ally. "Oh my goodness, Ally, are you alright?" I asked.

"I'm fine, but wait, you love me?" she asked, looking at me curiously.

I froze.

* * *

**A/N Uh Oh! Super dramatic chapter! And this is NOT, I repeat, NOT the end of Cassidy! **

**Anyways, how have you all been? Who reads these author notes anyways? ._. If you do, tell me in a review? :)**

**If you guys would follow me on Twitter Or Instagram, that would be awesome! Tweet or comment me that you read my FF and I'll follow you back! :) **

**• Ellenx123• Ellenx123• Ellenx123• Ellenx123• Ellenx123• Ellenx123• Ellenx123• Ellenx123**

**Love you all!**  
**-EllenR5**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 : Text Messages & Breakups**

**A/N Hi :) I only got 2 reviews :( Is nobody reading anymore? ._. **

**Replies:**

**Queenc1: Haha Nice to know that! :D Thanks for always reviewing and reading! You're awesome! **

**Disclaimer Person Of The Day is... SANTA CLAUSE :) **

**Santa: Ho Ho Ho. Ellen doesn't own Austin & Ally. She asked for it though.**

**Me: So? Did I get it? **

**Santa: Of course not! You haven't updated in forever! So NO PRESENT FOR YOU!**

**Me: D':**

**LOL So reason why I'm updating! JK! You guys deserve an update, and consider this a late Christmas present from me. :) 3 **

**STRONG LANGUAGE! **

**AUSTIN'S POV**

I froze.

What do I say? Why did I say that? Austin you idiot!

Ally continued to stare at me.

I stared back.

Change the topic Austin! Change the topic!

"So the weather's nice today," I said.

DAMN IT YOU IDIOT! REALLY? THE WEATHER?!

"Um, yeah," Ally replied.

"You want some ice cream?" I asked.

"Um, sure" she replied, "Fruity mint swirl please."

"Gotcha," I said. I got up and went to get us ice cream.

Did she look disappointed? What? Oh, stop making stuff up Monica. Gosh, I sound like Ally!

**ALLY'S POV**

What's up with Austin?! Does he love me or not!? Did I want him to say he loves me? UGH!

I looked out to find Austin. He was on the other side of the beach.

Bing

Text message? I wonder who it's from.  
Huh, the number says it's unknown.

Hey you lil bitch, fuck u for stealin my lil Austy from me. Listen if u don't break up with him I will come find you and kill u. U saw how the fight was. If Austy wasn't there to protect ur ugly-assed face u would have been dead by now. My daddy is one of the richest person on this planet so I get WHATEVER I want and nothing is going to stop me. So do it before anyone gets hurt. Bye bitch.

(I purposely spelled the way I did)

I started tearing up. That bitch! How could she! Austin and I just got together! Why can't she just leave us alone?!

Then Austin came with our ice cream.

"Here Alls! Your ice cream!" he said cheerfully. But his face dropped as soon as he saw me.

"What's wrong Alls? Are you okay? Who did this? I'm going to beat them up!" he said angrily.

"Austin," I say, my voice cracking, "I think we need to break up."

I'm full on sobbing now.

"What!? Why!? Didn't we just get together!? Is it something I did?! What did I do Ally!?" Austin cried, tears forming.

"Nothing Austin, I just, I don't think we should be together anymore. I'm leaving now." I said, getting up and walking away.

My heart broke when I saw Austin's knees fall to the floor with his face hung low.

I'm so sorry Austin.

* * *

**A/N Sorry for never updating, I had writers block for a bit and I have a really important test coming up. Hope you enjoyed! **

**MY TWITTER/INSTAGRAM : ELLENX123**

**KIK : ELLENX123**

**Thanks for reading!**  
**-EllenR5wift**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 : Girl Friends & Guy Friends**

**A/N Hey guys! :) How are you guys doing? I'm doing great. You want to know why? Cause we have NOODLES! :D Idk, I'm weird. **

**So a lot of you have "Re-Found" my story! And it was awesome hearing from you! **

**The Disclaimer Person of the Day is... Pixie! :) **

**Pixie: Ruff Ruff Ruff **

**Me: Thanks Pixie! I had no idea what you said, but I'll count it!**

**Pixie: ...**

**Me: ... Now fetch! **

**Pixie's so cute! There will be some OCs today! :) Yaaaaaaaa! **

**On With The Story! :) **

* * *

**ALLY'S POV**

I hate myself. How could I just break up with Austin? Ally, you just broke his heart!

But if I didn't Cassidy would have hurt the both of us!

Stick up for yourself Ally! You're just going to let her push you around like that?

Well, no, but...

But what?

But, I'm just trying to protect him.

By breaking his heart?

But if I didn't she would hurt us.

She's just Cassidy, who does she think she is?! Isn't your love for Austin worth the risk?

But...

UGH! I'm talking to myself now. Great. I can't get Austin's expression out of my head. He looked so heartbroken.

I looked around me. Tissues were everywhere, my eyes were puffy and red, and even eating fruity mint swirl didn't help. It only reminded me of how he went to get us ice cream.

I miss him so much. Ugh! Ally stop thinking about him!

But I can't.

Sigh. Ally you need cheering up.

Oh! I know! I'll do a girls night! I'll call them up!

Meanwhile...

**AUSTIN'S POV**

I hate myself. How could I have let myself lose Ally? What did I do wrong?

Not that you dimwit. How could you let yourself get hurt, Again.

Ally was different.

You thought Ally was different. But she's just another dumb heartbreaker playing your heart.

She would have a reason for breaking up with me.

No, she just wanted to use you for a bit. Then completely leave you, leave you lying on the cold hard ground.

But, that's not like her. She would never do that.

Oh, but she just did. Just admit it Austin.

No, she wouldn't have. Maybe I should call her up and ask why.

And then what? Have your heart shattered again? No Austin, you'll get hurt, just like last time.

But... She was crying too when she left

It was just fake tears Austin. Fake, just like your relationship.

UGH! I'm talking to myself now. Great. I can't get Ally's expression out of my head. She looked so heartbroken.

Oh who am I kidding?

I looked around me. Tissues were everywhere, my eyes were puffy and red, and even eating pancakes didn't help. It only reminded me of how she made us pancakes the other day.

I miss her so much. Ugh! Austin stop thinking about him! Get a hold of yourself!

Oh! I know! I'll call up a guys night!

* * *

**A/N They're so similar! Hopefully a guys night and girls night will help Austin & Ally!**

**Make sure to follow me on Instagram and Twitter! IG - AcaSwift Twitter - Ellenx123 **

**Or Kik me! : Ellenx123**

**Pitch Perfect is perfect and Anna Kendrick is amazing. **

**Love you guys!**  
**-EllenR5wift**


End file.
